


Añoranza

by Laurelin_94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love, Romantic Angst, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Durante su jornada, Nikolo recibe una carta de la Legión de Reconocimiento: ¿por qué querían hablar con él? ¿Había pasado algo durante la visita de los veteranos a Marley? Partió al cuartel en busca de respuestas, en un intento de aliviar la incertidumbre de su corazón, y al contemplar a Sasha, recordará que aún en tiempos funestos, el amor y la esperanza podían hacer milagros...
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Nicolo
Kudos: 23





	Añoranza

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Este fic va dedicado para Camille de Mint, Fernanda Ballardo y Sofía Smith.**

* * *

Un fuerte aroma a especias y carne cocida inundó la enorme cocina de Nikolo, diestro líder del restaurante más famoso de Shiganshina. A su indicación, tres cocineros dispusieron una serie de platos, cada cual con una senda porción de filete y puré de papas, hidratados con el exquisito jugo del estofado. La sonrisa del marleyano iluminó instantáneamente su rostro y suspiró, mientras llevaba la orden a una sala privada; delatando no sólo su satisfacción por tan buena comida, sino el éxtasis de presentarle semejante _belleza_ a la persona que extrañaba desde hace un mes y medio.

Al llegar a su destino, Nikolo repartió los platillos a sus clientes e hizo una reverencia de cortesía, y le pareció que el destino había atendido su ruego silencioso cuando, por mera casualidad, servía vino a los Altos Mandos de la Policía Militar.

—No creo que tarden en llegar —un hombre de complexión delgada y cabello rapado probó un bocado del almuerzo—. Por lo visto, las cosas no salieron muy bien allá.

—¿Qué te digo? —otro oficial subido de peso acotó— Razonar con gente tan insensata…

—Guarda silencio —alguien le susurró, y Nikolo dio media vuelta, no sin antes percibir lo siguiente—, el marleyano…

—Bien, bien, ya entendí —el hombre gordo siguió su plática—. Ojalá la Legión nos cuente todo, no me quiero fiar de una probable tregua con esos perros.

Los puños del cocinero apretaron la barandilla del carrito con el que trajo los platillos y resopló una vez que abandonó la sala. En el camino, uno de sus compañeros vestido de mozo le dio el alcance.

—¿Quedaron conformes? —Grior se puso a su lado y retornó con él a la cocina.

—Sí —le ocultó el diálogo racista de los oficiales—. Cuando salgan, pondremos más vino en el estante, que casi se me agota una botella mientras servía.

—Déjamelo a mí —sonrió, y en ese momento recordó algo que lo hizo detenerse—. Verdad, el anfitrión recibió esto. Es para ti.

—¿Una carta? —Nikolo tomó la misiva que le entregó su camarada y observó la superficie del sobre— No comprendo…

—Yo sí —señaló la esquina superior izquierda—. Tiene el símbolo de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

—¡Eso significa que ya volvieron! —el regreso de Sasha y sus amigos colmó por unos instantes a Nikolo, al punto de hacerle abrir la carta, hasta que su expresión radiante cambió conforme leía el contenido— ¿Quieren hablar conmigo?

—Seguro serán sus típicas preguntas de rutina: deberes cumplidos, alguna sospecha de espionaje o traición, y otras cosas más.

—Esto es extraño —sintió su pecho acelerarse ante la idea de alguna amonestación sin sentido—, ¿por qué? No he cometido ningún delito.

—La redactaron los eldianos, ¿qué se puede esperar? —Grior sacudió la cabeza, mientras comprobaba la inmediata llamada del voluntario marleyano al cuartel de la Legión, por asuntos de Estado— Será mejor que te apresures.

—¿Quién se encargará de la cocina? —sintió al mozo tomar el carrito.

—No somos niños, Nikolo, estaremos bien —asumió el liderazgo del restaurante—. Evita decirles algo tonto, por favor.

—¿Cuándo me has conocido por indiscreto, Grior?

—Sólo te advierto —aseveró, eliminando cualquier rastro de gracia—. Confías demasiado en ellos, ten cuidado.

El chef no dijo más y vio a su amigo retirarse; al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta para ir al cuarto de vestuario. Una vez solo, se permitió respirar hondo: ya eran muchas tensiones para él y esperaba, en lo posible, salir airoso del nuevo _embrollo_ en el que parecía estar involucrado.

[…]

Un suave tono rosa empezó a decorar el cielo, como señal del atardecer en Paradis. Tras unas horas de viaje hasta la Muralla Rose, Nikolo ingresó al distrito Trost y buscó, montado en caballo, el local donde se alojaba la Legión de Reconocimiento. El sudor en su rostro delató su miedo: jamás lo habían convocado directamente allí, en los tres años y cinco meses que llevaba viviendo dentro de las Murallas, y pensó en las posibles razones del llamado. Recordó el viaje de los veteranos de la Legión a Marley y temió que alguien hubiera resultado herido en dicha salida. La imaginaria figura de una Sasha lesionada acentuó su ansiedad y rezó por verla lo más pronto posible, en tanto cruzaba el umbral de la entrada principal.

—Buenas tardes —se quitó el sombrero y saludó a un soldado—. Vengo por pedido de la Comandante Hange Zoë.

—Permítame —contestó, examinando el destinatario de la carta de Nikolo—. Ya veo; pero ahora no se encuentra. ¿Gusta esperarla en la sala de estar?

—Claro, muchas gracias —hizo una ligera reverencia.

El primer paso ya estaba dado. Más calmado por la actitud afable del soldado, Nikolo ingresó al establecimiento y comprobó, por los comentarios de Sasha, Jean y Connie en el pasado, el sobrio diseño de sus habitaciones, apenas lleno de muebles, candelabros y estantes llenos de libros y demás enseres, junto con otras decoraciones que no llegaban a saturar el panorama. Pese a la cercana hora de descanso, pudo ver el ir y venir de algunos militares por los pasillos, sin que le prestaran mucha atención; hasta que un creciente murmullo le indicó que había llegado a la sala de estar.

La seguridad recuperada hace unos segundos se esfumó al ver a más de quince soldados reunidos en una especie de ameno compartir; y entre todos, no reconoció a ninguna de sus amistades. Su timidez e inevitable recelo hacia los eldianos le impidió aguardar por Hange en aquel lugar, seguro de la incomodidad que aquello le causaría, y resolvió vagar por los pasillos más solitarios. Así recorrió el cuartel por varios minutos, hasta llegar a una escalera que lo conducía al segundo piso, donde se hallaba una terraza expuesta a la caída del sol.

Nikolo se quitó el sombrero y apoyó sus brazos sobre el balcón de madera, en pleno deleite con la brisa vespertina, y supo que aquel sitio era el más acorde para captar la llegada de la comandante y, quizás, de sus demás compañeros.

«Sasha»: una sonrisa decoró sus labios, como siempre ocurría cada vez que pensaba en ella. Repasó todos los bellos recuerdos que tenía con su novia y volvió a suspirar, inundado de una calidez que sólo la veterana podía brindarle, estando o no presente en cuerpo. Las nubes, bajo su perspectiva, empezaron a tomar muchas _formas_ y Nikolo visualizó una serie de platillos que Sasha estaría dispuesta a _devorar_ , una vez que se reencontraran. Se preguntó por enésima vez cuál era el encanto que poseía la joven para atarlo a ella y convencerlo de rechazar aquellos prejuicios marcados por el interminable conflicto entre Marley y Eldia.

El recuerdo de las palabras del oficial en el restaurante volvieron a atormentarlo: ¿habrían conseguido una oportunidad de diálogo? Era el tema reiterativo en la última conversación que sostuvo con Sasha, antes de que partiera a Marley; era consciente de cuánto confiaba en dicha solución, al igual que él. Una punzada en su pecho laceró su ilusión de conseguir una alianza entre sus naciones y sobre todo, eliminar la clandestinidad de su relación. Odiaba ocultar sus sentimientos hacia ella ante el mundo, le aterraba causarle daño si se atrevía a revelarlo. ¿Por qué no podían ser felices de una buena vez? ¿Cuánto más debían aguantar?

Un carraspeo lo devolvió a la realidad y al voltear, toda incertidumbre se esfumó por el magnífico poder de aquellos ojos marrones.

—¡Sasha! —el cocinero casi corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, recibiendo el mismo gesto con mayor ternura— ¡Por fin estás aquí!

—¡Nikolo! —sonrió, aferrada al cuello de su novio— Me alegra tanto que hayas llegado.

—¿Llegado? —la última palabra lo llenó de desconcierto; hasta que reparó en la conexión laboral entre la muchacha y su lideresa— ¡Oh, claro! Debes estar enterada: tu superior mandó por mí a mediodía. ¿Cómo es que volvieron sin causar tanto alboroto en Shiganshina?

—Es la carta, ¿verdad? —ignoró su última pregunta.

Nikolo asintió y le entregó el recado, viendo cómo la joven examinaba cada línea escrita en el sobre y el papel dentro de él; y quiso su habitual embeleso en cada gesto de Sasha, que no se percatara cuando ella tomaba la misiva y la rompía a la mitad, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—¡¿Qué?! —palideció, tratando de detenerla— ¡¿Q-qué rayos estás haciendo, Sasha?! ¡Era de…!

—Sí, lo sé —siguió destrozando la carta y echó a volar los pedazos al aire—. No la necesitas.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! —se ofuscó— ¡Iba a hablarme de no sé qué asunto, decía que era urgente!

—¡Exacto! —celebró la soldado Braus, con las manos sobre la cintura— La Comandante fue muy clara al expresarlo y me satisface saber que su mensaje tuvo el suficiente poder para hacerte venir: fue mi solicitud, después de todo.

—¿Pero de qué…? —Nikolo no pudo replicar al sentir cómo Sasha lo besaba con tal intensidad y sorpresa que le quitó el aliento por unos segundos.

—No imaginas cuánto te extrañé —habló entre besos y confesó—. Le pedí a la Comandante Hange que hallara el modo de liberarte de tus obligaciones para que nos viéramos. Perdóname si te asustó con el interrogatorio inventado.

—¿Entonces fue idea tuya? —el sonrojo del marleyano se combinó con una sonrisa pícara— Pensé que era el único desesperado por verte.

—Me prometiste una gran cena al volver, ¿recuerdas? —hizo un puchero.

—Oh —fingió descontento—, veo que extrañaste más a la comida que a mí.

—Un poco —respondió, entre risas—. Marley tiene una infinidad de platillos, tal como dijiste; pero nadie los prepara tan bien como tú.

—¿De verdad? —arqueó las cejas, divertido— Tendrás que convencerme de que no te has enamorado de la sazón de otros cocineros.

—¿Y qué debo hacer para ganarme tu confianza nuevamente? —tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

—No tengo idea… —volvió a reír.

Nikolo llevó uno de los mechones de Sasha detrás de su oreja y la besó con infinito cariño, envolviéndola en un abrazo protector. La danza de sus labios se detuvo, sólo para que ambos apoyaran sus cabezas en el cuello del otro. El marleyano aspiró su intenso aroma por encima del abrigo militar y la eldiana se deleitó en acariciar la tela de su traje gris. Así estuvieron unidos por largos minutos, ignorando el paso del tiempo y la noche ya iniciada en el distrito Trost, mientras algunas antorchas en la planta baja iluminaban la terraza a lo lejos.

Sasha aprovechó la corta diferencia de talla entre ambos y volvió a enlazar su cuello, depositando un beso en el inicio de su quijada. El cocinero se estremeció con aquella caricia y pese a la brisa fría de otoño, un repentino _calor_ los invadió. Nikolo conocía perfectamente aquella sensación y se esmeró en reforzar el contacto, buscando una fracción de piel que pudiera besar; sus manos se afirmaron en la cintura de la muchacha, percibiendo un leve jadeo de su parte.

—Hazme el amor, Nikolo —Sasha susurró en su oído, en un tono único que sólo él calificaba como _sensual_ —. Por favor…

La respuesta no tardó y ambos dejaron la terraza entre besos y abrazos, rumbo a las habitaciones de los soldados. Fue en ese instante cuando Nikolo recuperó la cordura y se separaron a pocos centímetros de la escalera que daba con el primer piso.

—Sasha, espera —tomó su muñeca—: hay gente abajo, no creo que…

—Descuida —volvió a besarlo, cada vez más resuelta—. Ellos suelen tomar cada jueves en la noche, siempre lo hacen. No pasará nada…

—Pero —su erotismo lo conmovió—, ¿estás segura?

—Confía en mí —sus manos abrieron el saco del cocinero—. Ven…

Ambos rieron por la próxima travesura y corrieron de puntillas hasta la habitación de la veterana de guerra. Nikolo agradeció que su novia tuviera un cuarto exclusivo para ella, producto de su rango ganado en la Legión de Reconocimiento, y puso el cerrojo en la puerta para no ser interrumpidos. El eco de los soldados riendo y bebiendo en la sala se apagó por completo, y Sasha aprovechó en iluminar su habitación.

—Harás que se me caiga el candelabro —logró encender una última vela, tratando de no sucumbir a las cosquillas de Nikolo.

—Dime, Sasha —la despojó de su abrigo largo, para luego contemplarla con su conjunto militar—: ¿por qué el uniforme de la Legión es tan complicado de retirar?

—Supongo que pone a prueba tu paciencia —sonrió, tirando de su corbata y los botones de su camisa.

—Cielos —jadeó al sentir las manos de la joven sobre su torso—, vas a volverme loco…

Nikolo se lanzó a besarla con furia, mientras sus manos trémulas zafaban las correas de sus hombros y caderas. Libre de aquellos accesorios y las botas, Sasha se dejó caer en el lecho y continuó el recorrido de sus manos por el pecho de su amado, quien apenas le daba tregua a la ropa que cubría su belleza natural. El marleyano jadeó al percibir cómo Sasha acariciaba la tela de su entrepierna y la motivó a seguir, en tanto ambos se quitaban los pantalones.

No duraron mucho tiempo echados y Sasha se impulsó para sentarse sobre Nikolo, sintiendo sus piernas rodear la firmeza de su novio. Un fuerte gemido expresó su placer por el roce de sus zonas íntimas; y éste aprovechó en apretar sus carnosos muslos contra sí, conforme la joven Braus desabotonaba su blusa. Extasiado por su hermosa apariencia, Nikolo le quitó aquella prenda y acarició suavemente sus senos, atento a cualquier gesto placentero. Le pareció que aquellas masas sublimes habían aumentado de tamaño, los apretó con la suficiente delicadeza y sentándose para abrazarla mejor, hundió su boca en uno de ellos.

Sasha jadeó fuerte al sentirlo devorar sus pechos y reclamó su proximidad, desordenando sus cabellos rubios. La humedad de sus labios enloquecía a la soldado y Nikolo probó en juguetear con sus pezones, al mismo tiempo que las caderas de ambos marcaban una danza irresistible que iba aumentando en velocidad y presión, conforme su lengua y dientes pellizcaban la piel sensible. El marleyano realizaba su tarea con evidente afán: desbordando pasión, asoció el exquisito sabor de los senos de Sasha con un delicioso pastel que le había preparado por su cumpleaños; imaginó cada pecho untado de crema blanca y chocolate, con dos cerezas reemplazando sus botones rosados, y aquella alucinación lo hizo succionar y lamer más, arrancándole un gemido muy potente. Sasha lo apretó más y se movía posesa sobre él, gimiendo entrecortadamente, hasta que un grito ahogado por el beso de Nikolo simbolizó su primer orgasmo. Podía sentir la tela de su ropa interior pegarse a su húmeda entrada y dejó que su novio recuperara el aliento perdido.

Generalmente tímido y galante, el voluntario marleyano abandonó aquella faceta pacífica y volvió a besarla con más ardor que antes, indicándole sutilmente que mirara hacia abajo, en dirección a su entrepierna. Capciosa para algunas situaciones, Sasha entendió la indirecta y sonrió mientras le quitaba los calzoncillos: no era la primera vez que lo veía así, si bien el suyo era el único que había tocado en toda su vida; mas no requería de mucha experiencia para demostrar su inmenso asombro por contemplarlo totalmente erguido. Nikolo rio con la expresión de su novia, tan idéntica a las veces que desataba su hambre voraz, y sacudió su miembro para invitarla a consentirlo.

—Sasha… —tensó su cuerpo al sentirse envuelto por su boca y acarició su cabellera marrón, totalmente complacido.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las ocasiones en que lo hacían de ese modo: recordó la primera vez que Sasha lo intentó, comparando su firme longitud con una brocheta lista para ser comida. Saltó aquella noche cuando ella lo mordió sin querer; y supo, por el uso coordinado de sus labios y lengua en ese instante, que poco a poco había aprendido a controlar su ímpetu cada vez que lo _desarmaba_ de esa manera. Un leve gruñido escapó de su garganta cuando la traviesa mano de Sasha acariciaba su miembro con creciente velocidad y aproximó la punta a su boca abierta, con una mueca vehemente que esperaba el tan ansiado estallido. Nikolo se perdió en el salvajismo de su novia y apretó los dientes, tratando de resistir la constante fricción de sus dedos, hasta que sintió acercarse a su límite: no quería terminar tan rápido.

Movido por la pasión y el amor que le profesaba, tomó a Sasha de los hombros y la echó nuevamente en la cama, decidido a reafirmar cuánto había añorado tenerla entre sus brazos. Las mejillas de la muchacha explotaron en rubor al sentir las intrusas manos de Nikolo quitarle la ropa interior y acariciar su intimidad, sus gemidos se acrecentaron y por temor a que otros la escucharan, buscó muchas veces la boca de su novio para callar los gritos de placer que éste le provocaba. Cuando la sintió lista, el cocinero deslizó sus dedos y degustó la esencia de aquella fémina exótica que lo había hechizado: una eldiana, _su mujer_. El amor de su vida.

La brecha de odio entre sus naciones desapareció una vez más en el instante que su ser la penetraba; Sasha emitió un grito de gozo y lo enganchó con sus piernas para recibirlo, dejando que éste la moviera a su antojo. El rostro de Nikolo reflejaba el más espléndido poema, mientras disfrutaba la estrechez del interior de su novia; concentró su poca cordura en demostrarle todo el amor que estaba dispuesto a darle e inició un vaivén rápido y profundo. La muchacha ya no reprimía sus gritos, pidiendo cada vez más, y el cocinero se inclinaba ávido hacia ella, sólo para besar su cuello y sus senos bamboleantes; la fuerza de sus embestidas hizo que uniera su voz ronca a la de Sasha y por segunda vez, la vio retorcerse bajo su cuerpo en otro clímax.

Nikolo percibió sus contracciones y la jaló hasta ponerla sobre él, tratando de disfrutar aquella caricia tan íntima y calmar su propia agitación: no obstante, lo último le fue negado, y quiso la fuerza de su entrega que Sasha liberara finalmente aquel instinto salvaje que la caracterizaba. Una vez más, el marleyano la sujetó de las caderas y vio cómo su amada se sacudía enérgica sobre él, contaminando su mente de indecorosas fantasías: los senos de Sasha volvieron a ser los pasteles de crema y chocolate, apretó sus gráciles cerezas, palmoteó sus piernas cual filetes de carne, se dejó bañar por las ramas de romero que asemejaban sus cabellos, probó a gusto la miel de sus labios y mordisqueó la punta de su nariz como si de una fresa se tratara.

El poder de semejante ensueño lo hizo sentarse de nuevo, profundizando su entrada, y Sasha se aferró a su cuerpo con una furia excepcional: en su mente trastornada por el placer, sólo cabía la gloria de sentirse amada y deseada por aquel extranjero que jamás había pretendido nada más que contentar a los _demonios de la isla_ , hasta el día que se conocieron. Un platillo y un intercambio de miradas fueron suficientes para que ella reconociera el lazo que los unía: ¿no era acaso una bendición del destino, el juntar a una mujer hambrienta y a un experto cocinero? ¿Qué maravillas se escondían detrás de sus singulares diferencias? Contempló su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos azules llenos de amor, su cabello rubio y rizado, su silueta varonil poseyéndola: ¡era un hombre increíble! ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

—¡Oh, Nikolo! —gimió tras sentir una fuerte embestida de su amante, mientras repartía besos en su boca y mejillas— Sigue, por favor, sigue, ¡sigue!

—¡Sasha, mi amor! —ahogó un jadeo por las uñas que ella clavaba en su espalda, se refugió en su cuello y obedeció las súplicas apasionadas de su novia, hasta que después de arduos minutos volvió a sentir su cercana explosión y salió de ella— Acuéstate…

La joven accedió sin reclamos y se recostó boca abajo, exponiendo sus caderas para Nikolo; mientras éste agitaba su erección e invadía a su mujer por detrás, haciéndola arquear de placer: aunque jamás lo habían discutido, ésa era, por excelencia, su postura preferida. El momento perfecto para Sasha, cuyo ser indómito y cazador deseaba cambiar papeles en ocasiones y convertirse en la ansiada presa. El deseo hecho realidad para Nikolo, que desde su posición expresaba su admiración por las esbeltas curvas de su amada y, quizás, el inconsciente anhelo marleyano de someter a una eldiana bajo su dominio. ¿Cuántas razones, entre serias y banales, podían justificar su total entrega? Ninguno meditó al respecto.

Sasha rogaba mayor potencia, deseosa de sentirlo fusionarse con ella; Nikolo profundizó sus embestidas, cada vez más febril. Su juicio se nubló al acelerar y se arqueó sobre la espalda de su novia, mordisqueando sus hombros; por pedido de su devoto cocinero, clamó su excitación con delirio. El _demonio_ hecho mujer, a la que satanizó desde su llegada a Paradis y de la cual terminó enamorándose, se rindió al intenso derroche de su amor y gritó el nombre de Nikolo en su último orgasmo, mientras éste convulsionaba con un gruñido sobre su espalda, liberando toda su esencia y el nombre de Sasha en un bucle apasionado.

El tiempo se detuvo para ambos, las velas aún titilaban en la mesita de la habitación, el vidrio de su ventana estaba ligeramente empañado por el calor del lugar. Agotados al máximo, Nikolo y Sasha permanecieron unidos un rato más, hasta que el primero salió de su interior y la volteó boca arriba, buscando sus labios. Sasha no tardó en corresponder su beso y luego de muchas caricias, recostó la cabeza del marleyano sobre su pecho, sumergidos en el sopor de sus cuerpos y el sueño que ya se apoderaba de ellos.

[…]

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Paradis y aunque el sol no se revelaba por completo en el horizonte, sus débiles rayos iluminaban el cielo cada vez más celeste; y fue el coro de pajarillos el despertador de la pareja arropada bajo las sábanas de la cama de Sasha. Algo adormilada, la soldado Braus notó el brazo de Nikolo envolviendo su cintura y lo vio retozar como un niño. Ambos se miraron fijamente y no tardaron en sonrojarse al recordar su noche de tierna lujuria, cediendo a la risa y una nueva dosis de besos.

—Creo que debes viajar más seguido, Sasha —tocó la punta de su nariz, enamorándola una vez más con su galante sonrisa.

—Pensé que pedirías que me quedara.

—¡No, no! —reaccionó al instante— No lo decía por eso: ¡es que ayer estuviste fabulosa! De verdad, no recuerdo que lo hayamos hecho así antes.

—Siempre hay una primera vez —empezó a reír y lo abrazó, contagiada de su efusividad, mientras contemplaba la claridad del cielo—. Ya amaneció…

—Lo sé —una fugaz mueca apenada empañó su rostro—, pero olvidemos eso un rato: quiero quedarme aquí. Vivamos siempre en esta cama, por favor…

—Si eso quieres, tendremos que habilitar una cocina —observó cada rincón de su cuarto— y quizás otras cosas más. Hay suficiente espacio para una pareja de solteros.

—Pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré —la acercó hacia sí, jugando a rozar sus labios—. Haría lo que fuera por ti.

—Igual yo, Nikolo —volvió a besarlo y lo contempló con enorme cariño—. Cambiaría tantas cosas…

La última frase de Sasha previno al cocinero, cuyo ceño tembló al notar un aire de preocupación en su amada; pero lejos de ahondar en aquel gesto, prefirió desviarse a otros asuntos que la distrajeran.

—Dime, ¿qué viste en Marley? —se mostró interesado en saber su opinión sobre su país.

—¡Mucho! —se entusiasmó— No sabría por dónde empezar.

—¿Qué te parece desde la comida?

—Tenías razón —abrió sus manos e hizo un rápido conteo—: lo que dijiste sobre tu región, su variedad de alimentos, los platillos que preparaban: ¡todo es verdad! ¡Probé helado por primera vez en mi vida!

—¿En serio? —siguió su alegría con ánimo infantil— ¿De qué sabor, fresa?

—Creo que sí, tenía un color rosado —el asentir de Nikolo le confirmó el acierto en su recuerdo, y luego continuó—. La señora Kiyomi nos hospedó en su mansión… gigantesca, por cierto; y aunque pasamos gran parte del tiempo allí, aprovechamos en recorrer el puerto cuando llegamos. ¡Un niño casi roba mi billetera! Por suerte, el Capitán Levi me salvó.

—Cielos, debí advertirte de esos peligros —suspiró—. Marley no es tan segura a veces.

—Eso no importa, amé ver el mar desde el puerto —el brillo en sus ojos emocionó al marleyano—. Si Paradis tuviera uno igual, sería casi tan hermoso como tu continente. ¡Mucha gente paseando en el balneario, mientras corre la brisa!

—¡O los niños jugando con total libertad! —las memorias de su infancia despertaron una dulce nostalgia en Nikolo, además de otra ilusión futura— Sólo imagina: dos hijos nuestros, una idéntica a ti. Amaría verlos revolotear por los balcones de piedra, pidiendo que los llevemos a algún barco para navegar —dijo, acariciando sus cabellos—. Quisiera vivir lo suficiente para eso…

Sasha no respondió, atónita al oír su plan de formar una familia con ella. La inocente esperanza de Nikolo la conmovió al punto del llanto y prefirió resguardarse en su pecho, abrazándolo muy fuerte. Sin embargo, aquel gesto causó el efecto contrario en su novio, quien se tornó inquieto al notarla temblar como una niña asustada.

—Sasha…

—Tengo mucho miedo, Nikolo… —trató de controlarse.

—/—/—/—

—No me quiero fiar de una probable tregua con esos perros.

—/—/—/—

La frase del oficial de la Policía Militar volvió a inundar su mente y, por la dolorosa expresión de Sasha, temió que la visita diplomática a Marley resultara mucho peor de lo previsto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —la persuadió a mirarlo.

—La misión fracasó —vertió más lágrimas—. Antes de volver, hubo una conferencia internacional para discutir la integración de los eldianos en el mundo: todos se negaron a aceptarnos como iguales; pero eso no es lo único —mencionó, asustando al marleyano—. ¡Por las Murallas, Nikolo! No nos dimos cuenta hasta que terminó todo y al volver a la mansión de la señora Kiyomi, ya era demasiado tarde: Eren nos abandonó y dejó una carta muy siniestra —sollozó—. No sé qué planea exactamente, pero eso sólo significa una cosa…

—No digas más, por favor…

El cocinero llevó su mano a los labios de su novia y se sentó para procesar la noticia: debía admitirlo, el anuncio de una guerra inevitable lo consternó, la idea de ver su nación destruida por la voluntad de un Titán Cambiante bastó para maldecir el odio ancestral entre sus naciones. Sufrió por el nuevo dilema de elegir entre su país o el de los _demonios_ que había jurado exterminar en el pasado; y cuando su lealtad a la patria estuvo por ganar la partida, unos brazos cálidos le recordaron que sus prejuicios eran por demás inútiles. En aquella cama, se encontraba el motivo que lo empujaba a luchar por un futuro esperanzador.

—No te enojes conmigo —Sasha se aferró al marleyano—. Yo no sabía…

—¿Qué cosas dices? No eres culpable de esto, ninguno de ustedes… —tomó sus mejillas, compadecido— ¡por todos los cielos, Sasha! ¿El amor puede ser más fuerte que cualquier cosa en este mundo?

—No lo entiendo.

—No tienes por qué —acarició su barbilla—. Ya he decidido.

—¿Decidiste? —la seriedad de Nikolo la alertó.

—Sí, y no quiero perderte —confesó, conmovido—. Eres mi bálsamo, la única que me rescata todos los días de esta maldita guerra. Un mundo en paz no tendría sentido si no estuvieras a mi lado.

—P-pero —titubeó, presa de la emoción y el desconcierto— no puedes oponerte a tu país.

—No me importa —la besó con infinita ternura—. Mi lugar está contigo…

—Nikolo… —apenas respondió, al límite de su propia sensibilidad, y se permitió unir sus lágrimas con las del hombre que le profesaba su amor incondicional, fundiéndose en un abrazo que expresaba todo en un cómplice silencio.

El rumor de movimiento en los pasillos les indicó a ambos que ya debían levantarse. Entre besos y jugueteos, se ayudaron a vestirse y no tardaron mucho en estar listos para la siguiente jornada. Mientras Sasha ajustaba el nudo de su corbata, Nikolo la contemplaba embelesado, en tanto su mente armaba alguna buena explicación para su amigo Grior, en caso éste le preguntara por qué no había regresado a Shiganshina. Por su parte, Sasha imaginó una vida tranquila junto al que ya consideraba su futuro esposo y besó la mejilla del cocinero, dándole el suficiente valor para proponerle aquello que se había negado hacer por temor al _qué dirán_.

—Descansarás toda una semana, de aquí a tres días, ¿cierto? —preguntó, y Nikolo asintió— Me gustaría llevarte al bosque de Dauper.

—¿No es donde vivías, antes de entrar al Ejército?

—Sí —le regocijó oír que lo recordara—. Quiero que conozcas a mi familia.

—¿Tu familia? Pero —quedó pasmado— si saben que soy marleyano…

—¡Tonterías! —le dio un beso rápido— Seguramente se alegrarán al saber que tengo un brillante novio que adora cocinar.

—Si es así, les haré un banquete digno de ti —rio con ella—. ¡Pero tendrás que enseñarme a cazar!

Sasha consintió el pacto y se dieron un último beso largo y profundo, antes de dejar la habitación y despedirse en la escalera que llevaba hacia el primer piso, prometiéndose un nuevo encuentro en tres días. Sigiloso y avergonzado por frecuentar un sitio ajeno, Nikolo bajó despacio hasta la sala de estar y miró a todas partes, suspirando de alivio al comprobar que nadie lo vería salir.

—Buenos días —una voz firme lo hizo sobresaltar.

—¡C-Comandante Hange! —reconoció a la lideresa de la Legión de Reconocimiento y atinó a rendirle una torpe reverencia, no tan habituado al saludo militar pese a su constante cercanía con Sasha.

La aludida procuró no reírse de la cómica e inocente reacción del marleyano, a quien llegó a tenerle mucha estima, y sólo se dedicó a examinarlo. Nikolo pudo sentir la mirada intensa de la comandante y dedujo, por un coqueto guiño y una sonrisa, que ella sabía muy bien de su encuentro con su subordinada. Ruborizado, el cocinero sólo atinó a darle las gracias por la citación falsa, esperando que ella comprendiera el mensaje, y partió del cuartel.

Listo para regresar a Shiganshina, el cocinero montó su caballo y agitó las riendas, no sin antes mirar la ventana de la habitación en la que compartió todo su amor con su novia. Bajo el benévolo sol y el viento apacible de la mañana, Nikolo recorrió una vez más las lozanas tierras que habían visto nacer a Sasha. Un mundo del que ya se sentía parte, por el hermoso vínculo que había forjado con ella.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas madrugadas! Luego de siglos (esperen, no, ¡milenios!) sin publicar algo, por fin pude escribir un one-shot para el fandom de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ : de verdad, estoy emocionada. Debo admitir que han sido meses de distancia, por muchos asuntos que me han impedido escribir, aunque he tratado en lo posible de no descuidar este hobby tan hermoso :’)

Siento que este periodo de descanso (¿forzado?) me ha ayudado a reorientar mis pensamientos y sumarme nuevos retos, como lo es brindar nuevo material para una shipp; y en este caso, quise dedicarle una historia a Nikolo y Sasha: hasta el momento, una de las pocas parejas canonizadas por Isayama, y de los cuales tendría que hablar mucho, porque su romance trágico es conmovedor. Me da mucha pena que el autor haya confirmado su relación estando ella muerta; pero aun así, la esperanza de ver a dos personas unidas pese a sus diferencias y los prejuicios de sus naciones pudo más conmigo :3 (de antemano, perdonen si el lemon está bien intenso, no imaginé que los terminaría plasmando así XD).

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas! **Fer** , **Sofi** y **Cami** : espero que les guste este pequeño pedazo de corazón que les obsequio, ¡buena suerte a todos! :D


End file.
